Maaf
by aniranzracz
Summary: Ya. Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan sepenuh hatiku pada Bidadari pemaaf yang ada di hadapanku ini setelah sebelumnya aku menyakiti hatinya. –Fic SLASH pertamaku :D Mind to RnR? But, don't like, don't read!


**Maaf**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Maaf © aniranzracz

-xoxox-

"Aku minta maaf," ujarmu pelan seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Aku mendecih pelan dan menyibakkan rambut pirangku yang memang berantakan. "Aku tak perlu maaf darimu. Apa gunanya untukku?"

Kau pun pergi, lenyap dari pandanganku. Entah kemana.

Itu saat pertama kau meminta maaf padaku sejak kita berteman–atau mungkin berpacaran–dulu.

Kukira, itu adalah permintaan maaf terakhirmu. Kau keras kepala, bukan? Dan... bukannya orang keras kepala hanya meminta maaf saat mereka terpaksa dan hanya meminta maaf satu kali saja?

Tapi perkiraanku salah.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

"Aku minta maaf," ujarmu pelan sembari mengulurkan tangan. Mata _emerald_ milikmu yang dulu–atau mungkin sampai sekarang–selalu menggodaku kali ini memancarkan harapan.

Aku mendengus. "Kurasa tidak... Potter."

Keningmu berkerut. "Apa salahku?"

Aku mendongak menatapmu dan berpikir, sebenarnya salahmu padaku apa?

Tidak ada. Aku yang salah. Aku yang menjadikanmu taruhanku dengan Blaise dan Theo. Dan, ketika kau tahu, kita berdua sama-sama marah, bukan?

Tapi, tidak. Kau yang salah. Kau yang terlalu bodoh karena menganggapku serius padamu walaupun aku memang tertarik padamu. Tertarik, bukan cinta, Potter.

Aku menatap iris _emerald_ milikmu lagi dalam diam.

"Oke. Aku pergi," katamu pelan, lalu berjalan lunglai entah kemana.

Aku tak peduli. Atau mungkin peduli, tapi hanya sedikit.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

"Awas, Draco!"

Mendengar peringatan itu, aku mundur entah kenapa. Dan, sebuah kotoran hijau besar lewat di hadapanku, dilemparkan oleh Fred–atau George Weasley–dengan tawa kepuasan yang terlukis di wajah mereka.

Aku mencabut tongkat sihirku, hendak memantrai kedua kakak kelasku yang betul-betul tak pernah diajarkan tata krama oleh kedua orangtuanya yang miskin itu.

Baru saja aku mau mengucapkan suatu mantra, sebuah tangan halus menghalangiku.

Sebuah tangan–kanan kalau kuperhatikan–dengan tekstur halus tanpa urat-urat yang bertimbulan, dengan kuku-kuku polos yang indah kemerahan, dan dengan kulit putih yang merona.

Tangan yang selalu menguatkanku, membelaiku, dan menggenggam tanganku sendiri dulu. Dulu.

Tangan milikmu, Harry. Atau Potter.

"Tak usah Draco. Aku mengenal mereka sejak lama dan aku tahu kalau kau membalasnya, mereka akan semakin senang dan buas," ujarmu pelan, lalu melanjutkannya pada Weasleys yang menjahiliku tadi, "Fred, George, hentikan kejahilan kalian pada Draco."

Mendengar perintahmu, mereka berdua pergi berlari dengan bersungut-sungut. Kesal karena tak jadi menjahiliku–atau membunuhku–karena dirimu.

"Aku senang kau selamat," katamu.

Aku menyimpan tongkatku ke saku jubahku. "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu... Potter Pahlawan."

Kau mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tahu bahwa kau tak suka kalau rambutmu terkena kotoran."

Aku menunduk dan membelalakkan mata dalam tundukanku. Hei? Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padanya saat aku masih berstatus sebagai kekasihmu?

Lalu, aku mendongak menatapmu dan mendengus. Lalu berbalik menjauhimu.

"Aku minta maaf," serumu dari belakang.

Aku berbalik menatapmu. Lalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku, "Tidak... Potter."

Setelah itu, aku kembali berbalik dan berjalan.

"Apa salahku padamu?" serumu lagi.

Aku tak berbalik seperti tadi. Aku hanya diam–tak berjalan lagi– dan kembali memikirkan apa salahnya padaku, seperti kemarin.

Sunyi.

"Baik. Aku mengerti, Draco."

Dan aku masih berdiri mematung, berusaha mencerna bunyi serta irama langkah kakimu yang ikut menjauhiku.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

Makan malam. Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak pelajaran Ramuan yang super membosankan itu berlangsung.

Aku lapar. Oh, bukan lapar. Tapi... sangat sangat lapar. Tak tahu kenapa.

Dan begitu, waktu makan malam tiba, aku segera berjalan cepat ke Aula Besar untuk menemui sepiring ayamg goreng, puding, dan makanan lezat lainnya. Tak lupa ditambah segelas jus labu.

Begitu duduk di meja Slytherin, aku langsung makan. Lagipula, anak-anak Slytherin lainnya–terutama teman-temanku–sudah makan juga.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menyeruput jus labu, kau datang. Kau datang, Harry.

"Malam, Draco. Maaf menganggumu. Aku hanya ingin... meminta maaf. Aku minta maaf," ujarmu seraya mengulurkan tanganmu ke hadapanku.

Tiba-tiba, niat usil mampir di benakku.

Aku berdiri, menyeringai dan mengatakan dengan keras, "Sebegitu pentingkah permintaan maafmu diterima olehku, Potter?"

Serentak, semua suara di Aula Besar besar menguap dan seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada kita berdua.

Kau menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipimu. "Aku hanya ingin m–minta maaf padamu."

Aku berusaha tertawa. Akting. Kau heran kenapa aku bisa menjiwai sekali, ya? Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu, Harry?

"Maaf? Aku tak mengenal maaf. Apa itu Maaf?" tanyaku menyindir, lalu aku mengangkat dagumu agar kau bisa menatap kedua mataku dengan leluasa. "Apa itu maaf, Harry? Kalau boleh aku tahu."

Kau terpaksa menatapku. "Maaf. Se–sepertinya kau tak perlu tahu. Bilang saja kau mau memaafkanku, dan selesailah. Aku tak akan menganggumu lagi."

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang menyentuh dagu halusmu. "Memaafkanmu? Untuk apa? Kau masih ingin bersamaku, begitu?"

"Aku... aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Aku menyeringai dan memasukkan kedua tanganku dalam saku jubah. "Tak sadarkah kau, apa posisimu di mataku?"

Kau terdiam dan menatapku.

"Tak sadar? Tak tahu? Biar kuberitahu. Kau... tak lebih dari seonggok kotoran! Tak lebih baik dari lumpur yang kuinjak setiap hari! Kau tak pantas menerima maafku, Potter!"

Kau menunduk. Sekarang semua mata menatapmu, berusaha mengetahui apa reaksimu setelah kau mendengar apa yang terucap dari mulutku.

Hening.

Tak lama, kau mendongak dan menatapku, "Aku mengerti."

Lalu, kau berjalan cepat ke luar Aula. Pergi secepatnya ke Asrama Gryffindor, mungkin.

Setelah itu, aku kembali duduk di mejaku, disertai dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang masih penasaran.

"Ah... puas sekali rasanya," ujarku ringan, lalu mengambil sepotong puding cokelat bersama vla dan memakannya.

"Kau kejam sekali," ujar Blaise pelan, nyaris berbisik untuk menanggapiku.

Walaupun pelan, bukan berarti aku tak mendengar itu.

Aku mendengar itu dan aku tersedak puding yang sedang kumakan. Betulkah? Apakah betul kalau aku terlalu kejam?

.

.

Aku tidak dapat tidur setelah makan malam tadi. Bayangan akan kekejamanku terhadap Harry mencegahku untuk sekedar menutup mata.

Kulihat teman-teman sekamarku, Theo, Blaise, Goyle dan Crabbe. Mereka semua sudah tertidur nyenyak, tak berusaha membantuku mencari solusi atau bahkan sekedar menghiburku sekarang.

Aku membetulkan posisi bantalku dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

Apa betul aku terlalu kejam? Aku kan hanya main-main.

_Tapi kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya dulu! Dasar bodoh!_

Mendadak, aku membayangkan diriku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

Perasaan Harry? Perasaannya? Meminta maaf padaku di hadapan publik dan kupermalukan? Rasanya... mungkin sakit.

_Sakit? Hanya sakit? Kau bercanda. Sudah pasti ia malu, merasa bodoh_–_padahal kau yang bodoh_–_dan tentunya sakit hati! _

Sakit hati kenapa?

_Kau yang mencari masalah pertama, Draco! Dan wajar kalau ia marah padamu dan tidak meminta maaf karena dijadikan taruhan! Tapi... ia bahkan meminta maaf!_

Betul juga. Tapi, aku tak menyuruhnya agar ia meminta maaf padaku, kan? 

_Ia berbeda denganmu. Mungkin kau terbiasa dengan musuh-musuhmu, tapi ia baik! Ia seorang laki-laki yang baik dan lembut! _

Harusnya ia terbiasa! Harry kan sudah mengenalku lama!

_Kau kira segampang itu orang terbiasa? Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! _

Memangnya berapa lama sih, orang harus terbiasa?

_Dia tak tinggal sepanjang hari denganmu. Walaupun kalian berpacaran, itu bukan berarti kalian menikah dan tinggal di rumah bersamamu berdua saja, kan? Kalian memang kenal lama, tapi jarang bertemu!_

Sudah! Jangan hanya mendebatku, memangnya kau tahu solusinya apa?

Oh, aku sudah tidak waras sepertinya. Aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya pada diriku sendiri.

_Masih adakah yang lain selain meminta maaf?_

Damn! Haruskah? Tak adakah cara yang lain? 

.

.

_Esoknya..._

"Lebih baik kau meminta maaf pada Potter, Drake," ujar Blaise dengan santai ketika aku, Blaise, Theo dan Pansy sedang berjalan bersama untuk menghadiri pelajaran _Transfigurasi._

Aku mendengus kesal. "Kau tentu tahu kalau aku tak pernah meminta maaf, Blaise."

"Apa sih, salahnya meminta maaf?" tanya Pansy dengan suara cemprengnya yang berusaha merusak telingaku. Oh, telingaku mungkin memang sudah rusak sekarang karena suara cempreng yang dikolaborasikan bersama kata-kata dalam ucapannya.

"Memangnya kau pernah meminta maaf?" sindirku pada Pansy.

Pansy menggeleng. "Jangan salah sangka, Drake! Aku tak pernah meminta maaf karena aku memang tak punya salah! Sedangkan kau? Salahmu pada Potter ada dua! Atau mungkin lebih..."

Mendengar itu, aku berusaha diam saja.

Tak lama, ketika aku masih berjalan bersama mereka, kau muncul, Harry. Kau muncul bersama Granger dan Weasley, seperti biasa. Kau hanya membuang muka ketika melihatku berjalan bersama teman-temanku.

Melihatku, Weasley berteriak, "Mati kau, Malfoy!"

Aku diam saja. Tak membalas seperti biasa.

Aku rasa... aku memang salah.

Setelah kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu berlalu, Theo, Blaise, dan Pansy kompak mengatakan, "Minta maaf, Drake."

.

.

_Esoknya..._

Sebelum sarapan, aku memutuskan pergi ke Asrama Gryffindor untuk meminta maaf padamu, Harry.

Aku menunggu diiringi oleh tatapan-tatapan penghuni Gryffindor lainnya yang keheranan kenapa aku berdiri seperti orang sinting di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk ini.

"Kau yang disana, kau Slytherin, kan? Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin bukan disini!" seru Nyonya Gemuk kesal karena aku terus menerus mematung di depannya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku Slytherin dan aku juga tahu kalau Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin bukan disini! Aku menunggu seseorang!"

"Tapi aku risih kalau kau berdiri di situ terus sepanjang pagi! Kau... kau merusak pemandangan!"

Dasar! Sok sekali lukisan ini!

"Pemandangan apa? Dinding kusam dan berdebu? Oh astaga, aku ribuan kali lebih bagus daripada itu! Dan... gadis-gadis lain akan membayar demi kesempatan ini, Nyonya!"

Tiba-tiba, lukisan itu membuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang merupakan sahabat karibmu, Harry. Weasley dan Granger.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Belum puas menyakiti Harry?" seru Weasley kesal, wajahnya memerah.

"Mau apa, Malfoy?" tanya Granger lebih santai. "Kudengar kau berdebat dengan Nyonya Gemuk. Apakah itu tujuanmu?"

"Bukan!" seruku cepat. "Aku... bolehkah aku ma–masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor? Aku ingin bertemu dengan... Harry."

"Apa? Kau masih mau menyakiti Harry? Kalau Harry mengizinkanku, aku pasti sudah menonjokmu dari tadi, tahu! Dan sekarang kau yang meminta kepalan tanganku? Dengan senang hati, Ferret!"

"Stop, Ron!" seru Granger, lalu melanjutkan padaku, "Untuk apa kau mau bertemu dengan Harry?"

Sontak, wajahku memerah. Tujuanku kesini kan, untuk meminta maaf! Tapi... apa mungkin aku mengatakan itu pada Granger dan Weasley? Mau ditaruh dimana muka keluarga Malfoy?

"Untuk apa, Malfoy?" ulang Granger.

"Eh? Untuk... untuk... untuk meminta ma–maaf," ujarku dengan menunduk.

"Oke. Masuk saja," ujar Granger, lalu ia membisikkan kata kunci pada Nyonya Gemuk.

Setelah itu, Weasley berkata padaku, "Kamar Harry, sekaligus kamarku, Neville, Dean dan Seamus ada di lantai kedua. Tanya saja anak-anak lain."

Aku mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Setelah itu, aku masuk. Mengabaikan perkataan Nyonya Gemuk, "Kau mau bertemu Harry? Astaga... ia masuk kesini kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu sendirian dengan cucuran air mata."

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dimana tepatnya kamarmu, Harry, aku segera pergi ke sana. Diiringi oleh tatapan murid-murid Gryffindor lainnya, tentu saja.

'Tok, tok, tok.'

"Siapa? Masuk saja," ujar suara dari dalam. Suara lembut seorang laki-laki yang kukenal dengan baik. Suaramu, Harry.

Aku memutar kusen pintu dan masuk ke kamar itu.

Kau menatapku, begitu pula denganku.

Tak kusangka, kau menyapaku, "Hai, Draco. Mau apa kesini? Menemui Ron? Sayang, dia sudah pergi."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Bukan. Aku kesini mau... menemuimu." 

Alis dan kening mulusmu berkerut. "Untuk apa menemuiku?"

Aku memasukkan kedua telapak tanganku ke dalam saku jubah dan mengais-ngaiskan ujung kaki kananku ke lantai batu tempatku berpijak. "Aku mau... me–meminta maaf soal kemarin."

Kau tersenyum ramah. "Tak perlu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Aku membelalak tak percaya. Semudah itu saja? Setelah apa yang kuperbuat sebelumnya?

"Dan... aku juga minta maaf soal menjadikanmu taruhan," ujarku lagi. Mencoba karena aku penasaran apa reaksi mantan kekasihku ini saat aku meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu."

Gampang sekali kau mengatakan itu, Harry.

Dan entah kenapa, aku dikepung oleh suatu perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Rasanya... senang karena kau memaafkanku. Aku senang karena hanya berdua denganmu disini, dan aku senang karena kau ada di hadapanku sekarang, sedang tersenyum ramah.

"_Apa rasanya orang jatuh cinta?" tanyaku pada Blaise yang sedang cinta berat pada Pansy beberapa minggu yang lalu. _

"_Rasanya? Er, kau akan senang kalau berdua dengannya. Kau akan senang kalau ia ada di hadapanmu, dan kau akan lebih senang lagi kalau ia tersenyum padamu. Sama seperti apa yang Pansy lakukan padaku kemarin." _

Jatuh cinta? Apakah iya?

...

Ya. Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan sepenuh hatiku pada Bidadari pemaaf yang ada di hadapanku ini.

Maka, dengan percaya diri dan kemantapan hati aku berkata,"Mau kembali padaku? Aku cinta padamu, Harry."

Kau tersenyum ramah.

Sunyi.

"Selama aku mencintaimu juga, kenapa aku menolak untuk kembali padamu?" ujarmu, masih dengan senyum ramah.

-xoxox-

FIN

Gimana? Hancur lebur? Ini fic SLASH pertamaku loh.

Menurut pendapatku, plotnya kurang jalan -_- menurut kalian? Tolong review, ya.

Maaf kalau jelek, gak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain. Aku masih belajar dan aku hanya anak perempuan yang masih tiga belas tahun serta gak tahu apa-apa tentang SLASH.

Maukah kalian review fic ini? Mau ya?


End file.
